LietPol - Happy Birthday, Pol
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Just a cute oneshot for Poland's birthday - Lithuania just wants to make it special for him :3


**Happy birthday, Poland! :3 I hope you enjoy this story! (It's a bit shorter than usual since I haven't had as much time to write this week as I usually do) I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Lithuania smiles softly as he packs a picnic basket full of all of his and Poland's favorite foods. It's the other's birthday today and he's been allowed to take a break from his chores at Russia's house to go celebrate with the nation, his best friend now turned boyfriend. Lithuania already has the perfect gift for his Poland, so the only thing that's left is to just go get the other nation.

He closes the picnic basket and picks it up, making his way out of the mansion. Russia stops him on his way out before saying, "Have fun with the little Poland, da?"

Lithuania just smiles and nods and Russia returns the smile before walking back to his favorite part of the mansion. Lithuania makes his way over to Poland's house and knocks on the door. He hears an excited shout from inside and he chuckles softly, knowing that the other must be excited about who this is.

Lithuania waits until Poland throws open the door and he's immediately pulled into a hug, "Omigosh! Liet!" Lithuania waits for Poland to finish the hug before he smiles at the other nation.

"Happy birthday, Pol." He says before kissing the other nation softly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Liet! It means a lot coming from you~" Poland says sweetly. Lithuania just smiles before raising the arm with the picnic basket, causing the other's emerald eyes to lighten considerably.

"You ready to go?" Poland nods excitedly and Lithuania chuckles softly before leading the other nation to the place that he wanted to have the picnic at.

"Liet! It's so totally beautiful here!" Poland says, looking around at the field filled to the brim with all types of wildflowers.

Lithuania smiles a bit wider this time, "I'm really glad you like it." He says while laying out the blanket for the picnic.

They start eating after sitting on the blanket and they talk about all types of things, mainly Poland ranting about some new dress or outfit that he found that was "like, totally fabulous!" Lithuania just listens to the other, happy that the Pol is as happy as he is.

After they eat lunch, they put everything but the blanket away and just lay on the blanket looking up at the clouds. "That one's totally a pony!" Poland says with a happy giggle.

Lithuania looks at the cloud that the other is pointing to and agrees, it does vaguely have that shape. They continue to look at the clouds, occasionally pointing out the shapes that they're able to see. After a bit, Lithuania starts looking at Poland rather than at the clouds and he definitely thinks Poland is more beautiful than they ever could be. Poland eventually notices that Lithuania is watching him and he blushes, but gives the other a soft smile.

Lithuania reaches into his pocket and pulls out his gift for the other, handing it over a bit nervously. Poland opens the box and his eyes immediately start to water. The box contains a beautiful heart shaped pendant that is half ruby and half amethyst, both of their birthstones. Poland looks up at Lithuania and gives one of the happiest smiles that Lithuania has ever seen on the other man. "Would you, like, help me put it on, Liet?"

Lithuania chuckles softly, "Of course, Pol." He takes the necklace out of the box and Poland turns around, allowing Lithuania to put the necklace around his neck. Once the necklace is clasped, Poland smiles as he feels the comforting weight settle in right over his heart and he turns and hugs Lithuania, softer than he usually would.

"Thank you, Liet. It's totally one of the best gifts I've ever received." Poland says into the crook of Lithuania's neck, causing the other nation to smile softly. Lithuania just pulls him closer, enjoying the closeness to the other country.

"I'm glad. I love you, my Pol." Lithuania says softly and he hears a soft "I love you too" in return.

Lithuania pulls back slightly and pulls Poland in for a soft kiss, both of them melting into the gesture. They wrap their arms around each other and just kiss, neither of them caring how long they're wrapped in the other's embrace. Eventually, Poland deepens the kiss, causing them both to get even more lost in the feelings.

After a while, they have to pull apart to breathe and they lay down on the blanket, just talking quietly to each other. They lay like this for a few hours and both of them smile when they get to watch the sunset together, though, Poland ends up bouncing excitedly at how "totally beautiful" it is.

When it gets dark, Lithuania walks Poland back to his house, getting invited to stay the night. He accepts before texting Russia, who just responds telling him to have fun. He smiles and they spend the rest of the night together, happy and in love.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you all! :3**


End file.
